The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Systems that dynamically determine turn-by-turn directions between a starting point and a destination in response to a request for directions are common. Turn-by-turn directions may be provided in response to a user entering a starting point and a destination within a navigation device. Directions from various starting points to locations, such as popular landmarks, popular restaurants, popular tourist destinations, etc. may be requested regularly. Routes resulting from the requests for directions between the various starting points and the locations may include common segments.